Two Steps Away From Hell, One Step Away From Death
by The Slain Executioner
Summary: When a being loses someone precious to them, they are two steps from hell. It is only when they begin to lose their trusted friends and comrades that they are one step from death. As the former captain of Palutena's royal guard, I know this better than anyone. I am Two Steps Away From Hell. Now, I'm about to embark on a journey that will place me One Step Away From Death. On Hiatus
1. Darkness Can Form Anew

**Recommended****songs to listen to while reading: (Liar Mask- Rika Mayama), (Steins; Gate: Gate of Steiner), (Maroon 5- Maps), (Venemy & Said the Sky- Dreaming) **

**/!/!/!/!/!/!/!/!/!/!/!/!/!/!/!/!/!/!/!/!/!/!/!/!/!/!/!/!/!/!/!/!/!/!/!/!/!/!/!/!/!/!/!/!/!/!/!/!/!/!/!/!/!/!/!/!/!/!/!/!/!/!/!/!/!/!/!/!/!/!/!/!/**

_My name… is Pit. I was once the captain of Palutena's Army. I once commanded the Centurions in countless battles. Formerly, I fought with all my might for Lady Palutena with the bow she entrusted to me so, so long ago. All those experiences we had during the fight against Hades and the Underworld… all are simply mere memories now. As I look to the future, a new adventure presents itself to me. But now, I must face the upcoming trial by myself._

_Lady Palutena is no longer there to guide me. _

_This is the story of death, loss, the exuberant joy of having your trusted friends alongside you, and the overwhelming grief of having them shredded from your grip. _

_This… is my journey. _

**/!/!/!/!/!/!/!/!/!/!/!/!/!/!/!/!/!/!/!/!/!/!/!/!/!/!/!/!/!/!/!/!/!/!/!/!/!/!/!/!/!/!/!/!/!/!/!/!/!/!/!/!/!/!/!/!/!/!/!/!/!/!/!/!/!/!/!/!/!/!/!/!/**

My life in Skyworld post-Uprising had been an interesting one. The Centurions still worked feverishly to restore the realm to its former glory, after Palutena neglected it for three years. The Goddess of Nature, Viridi, had continuously visited to restore the lush, green gardens of Skyworld. I was shocked when Viridi paid us a visit in person just to plant some seeds. Lady Palutena had chuckled when I asked her why she thought Viridi came to Skyworld, other than the aforementioned reason. Now I understand it, but then, I was as helpless as a chicken in roller skates. Dark Pit recently swore his allegiance to Viridi. That came as a major surprise to everyone in Skyworld. Pittoo wasn't the type of angel to settle down and serve one master… if any at all. I always wondered if I would be like that someday. After all, he was created from me. My friends, especially Skittles, Dez, and Leaf all grew closer to each other. As I spent more time with them, our combat skills evolved and we became more proficient with human weapons.

However, the lightheartedness of the previous story I was in ends there. No, I'm not talking about Pit's Expansion Pack.

A shy female angel showed up in Skyworld one day. No one knew where she came from. She had blonde hair pulled back into a messy bun that swept across her forehead that ended just to the right of her right eye. Her ear donned a sparkling green emerald, and her neck held a thin silver necklace. Her eyes were a light grey shade, and Leaf thought it complemented her very, very refined cheekbones. Her wings were the same shade of grey that her eyes were, and she wore a red sleeveless tank-top complemented by simple skinny jeans. It turned out that she had little combat abilities, but she was extremely smart. So smart, in fact, that she could enhance, physically combine Skyworld Armaments, or create new weapons entirely. Leaf dedicated himself to teach her his style of combat, and soon enough, she became a little harder to take down in sparring matches.

When I went to go ask Lady Palutena about Cynthia, the new angel, and her past, she sighed and explained to me that she was born into a dysfunctional family who neglected her horribly. Eventually, Cynthia became fed up with the treatment she received from her family. At the age of sixteen, she left home, carrying only a few possessions along with a few hundred dollars she raided from her parent's dresser. With nothing but the clothes on her back, she managed to make a living for herself by working as a waitress for a local restaurant. Her manager felt bad for her, so Cynthia rented out a spare room at her house for very little cost. She was living quite comfortably before a group of bandits ransacked her manager's house, raping and beating Cynthia horribly. The intruders were later caught, but Cynthia never fully recovered from the incident. Immediately after the bandits were apprehended, she moved to a different city and took up weapon forging. While she was no good at forging weapons herself, she proved to be a valuable asset in designing and creating the armaments. After a year of doing this, she was told to go use her sharp, alchemy-centered mind to try and create super-powered weapons that would make any wielder a force to be reckoned with. She nearly succeeded, but a few variables prevented the experiments from working. For the next two years, she worked feverishly, staying up late and waking up at the crack of dawn to try and discover what held her back in creating the desired armament she strived to perfect. Then, two years later, she was fired for not accomplishing enough. Back on the streets, with nowhere to go, and very nervous about everyone, she was prepared to end her life before Lady Palutena presented her the option to become a weapons forger for Skyworld. Cynthia was hesitant at first, especially when Palutena mentioned that the process to become an angel was physically and mentally grueling. Eventually, she gave into her mind and complied with Palutena's offer.

I'm sure you're wondering why I am explaining a seemingly useless character right off the bat. The weapons she was creating were necessary in this adventure I'm about to explain. Cynthia's weapons… were missing magic. She couldn't infuse the arms she was striving to create in the human world, simply because there was no divine intervention. With Lady Palutena and the rest of Skyworld's help, she drifted into where she is now: comfortable, content, and hard-working. In return, she created very specific weapons for each individual in Skyworld. Some of the higher-ranking Centurions received one, too. For example, Dez's trademark Black Club was unchanged on the surface, but on the interior, a complex array of wires and mechanisms let the Black Club utilize boomerang capabilities, enabling Dezerei to eliminate many hordes of enemies at once. The shots fired from the club were as powerful as ever, traveling faster and knocking foes back further. On the handle, there was a special machine that detected Dezerei's blood pressure. The higher it was, the stronger and faster her attacks were. This enabled Dez to still stay strong on the battlefield, even though her emotions weren't perfectly in check.

While the weapons stayed the same… their personalities didn't.

One day… Pittoo staggered through the doors of Palutena's inner temple. His head was split open, and we could see his skull protruding from the skin flap dangling in front of his eye. When the flap swayed as he walked, we could see one eye had been gouged out, leaving eyeball mush in his socket. The other eye was bloodshot and filled with tears, flowing down his face. Countless gashes all over his body spilled blood onto the marble floors. His tunic was torn to shreds, and his shirt was completely gone. Half of his left wing was severed, and the other one was badly broken and dislocated. Several of his fingers and toes were missing.

Dark Pit said nothing. Without warning, he collapsed onto the floor, violently shaking and trembling. His skin faded into a dark shade of grey, eventually turning his entire body pitch black. Blood pooled around him, bathing him in the liquid spilled from pain. A single tear slid down his eye as he spoke.

"P… Pit… My… bad… Pal-" Pittoo's body exploded, bathing the area around him in the black matter. Palutena swiftly threw herself in front of me and began to repel the darkness with light. Within seconds, her face turned three shades of shocked, perplexed, and exhausted. I sprung to my feet and activated the weapon Cynthia created for me. I shot three consecutive waves of light from the tip of the gun, only to have the projectiles completely overwhelmed and fired back at me with force greater than Hades' strikes back in Uprising. I flew back into the wall, unable to do anything as Palutena trembled in exertion. Teeth gritted, she turned her head to me and managed to smile.

"PIt… you've done incredibly well as the captain of my guard. Now… it's your turn for a promotion. Take over for me… I'll protect you. Be strong, Pit. I'll see you later… my child." Lady Palutena, whom I looked upon as a mother, drove the tip of her staff into her chest. With a gasp, she emitted a radiant light that repelled the dark explosion. The two opposites clashed, then vanished into thin air right before my eyes. Dark Pit's body and Palutena's body were nowhere to be seen. Shakily, I got to my feet and staggered to the spot where Palutena had burst into a darkness-cancelling light and dropped to my knees. I picked up her staff and shrieked her name over and over, clutching the staff and letting the tears fall onto the floor. I glanced at Dark Pit's former location through my agony. He bathed her floors in his anguish and pain; I bathed them in my raw emotions flooding out of me so suddenly. I couldn't move. I was numb, and didn't move for several hours. All I could do was look at Lady Palutena's staff that held a few droplets of her own blood.

A few hours later, I looked up to see Leaf standing in the door, mouth open and eyes spilling liquid. He walked through the puddle of blood and collapsed next to me, eyes locked on Palutena's staff. I had calmed down now, and only felt overwhelming sadness. Too sad to cry. Too angry to lash out. Too tired to sleep. Too emotional to seek help.

All I could do was place a comforting arm around his shoulders as I kept my eyes locked on the very spot of the goddess who raised and nurtured me disappeared. Voice still unstable, I turned to Leaf who was wiping his eyes and kneeling now.

"Leaf… how big was that explosion?" My voice cracked on the syllable 'lo'.

"..." He paused to make eye contact with me. "It was all over Skyworld. The dark stuff went into Dez, Rez, Ganel, Skittles, and Tsunam. They don't even know their names anymore…!" Leaf sobbed, gulped and caught his breath. Continued. "Dez's name is still Dez… I still answer to Leaf… but Rez, who answers to Reika, Ganel who now is Gueren, Skittles, who now calls herself Sheyla, and Tsunam, who calls himself Crest…! It's too much… they themselves have changed too… none of them are the same."

I tried to comfort him the best I could. "What about you? Did you change?"

"I'm not entirely sure. I don't think I have…"

I stood up, face crestfallen and soul floundering in a deep sea of sadness. Gingerly, I picked up the staff Lady Palutena used to hold all the time. With both hands, I carried it out into her garden, full of lush trees, bushes, and shrubs. Brightly colored flowers were everywhere my eye could see. Thankfully, the darkness hadn't destroyed the beauty of Skyworld. As I set the staff down on the ancient stone bench she always used to sit on, I recalled all the times we shared together, good and bad. Then, I grew angry. I grew too angry for my own well-being.

Who would do such a thing?! Why would they kill the Goddess of Light? I remember whispering the words, "I'll murder the bastards who did this!"

Completely drained of energy, I slumped down against the great tree in the middle of her garden. This was the tree Toso, or formerly known as Toad, discovered Dark Pit's Silver Bow he had misplaced so long ago. I still remember the expression on Pittoo's face when Toso gave it back to him.

I cried for the loss of my goddess. I cried for the loss of my doppelganger. I cried for the loss of familiarity. Skyworld was forevermore changed; not for the better. I fell asleep at the base of the huge tree, feeling comforted somehow.

**/!/!/!/!/!/!/!/!/!/!/!/!/!/!/!/!/!/!/!/!/!/!/!/!/!/!/!/!/!/!/!/!/!/!/!/!/!/!/!/!/!/!/!/!/!/!/!/!/!/!/!/!/!/!/!/!/!/!/!/!/!/!/!/!/!/!/!/!/!/!/!/!/**

When I came to, I saw a face that was strikingly familiar to me. Long, pale, blonde hair in a ponytail on the left side of her head. Deep, pale green eyes. A thin line of twigs wrapped around her head. A purple rose and thorns embedded in her ponytail.

Viridi, the Goddess of Nature.

"Pit… I'm so sorry." Viridi's usually-hardened face was as soft as jello as she also grieved the loss of her friend. Her eyes were slowly leaking tears, but I kept looking at the ground, eyes half-open. I suddenly got the urge to wipe away her tears.

I gave into the urge.

"Pit… what are you doing?" Viridi asked with question in her voice.

"I'm comforting you. I hope," I sheepishly replied. Despite the intense emotional pain I was experiencing, I managed to smirk the tiniest of smirks.

Viridi sighed. "You're still you, even after all this…" She chuckled, ever so slightly.

"I am…" I whispered. As I sat there with Viridi, watching the sun rise, my thoughts drifted to many different places. Why did she die? Why did Pittoo explode? Why did my friends' names change? What am I going to do? Why would someone do this? What happened to Pittoo?

But the biggest question on my mind was a very, very unnerving one.

Would I have to rule Skyworld and become the God of Light?

**/!/!/!/!/!/!/!/!/!/!/!/!/!/!/!/!/!/!/!/!/!/!/!/!/!/!/!/!/!/!/!/!/!/!/!/!/!/!/!/!/!/!/!/!/!/!/!/!/!/!/!/!/!/!/!/!/!/!/!/!/!/!/!/!/!/!/!/!/!/!/!/!/**

**AN: So, here's my first chapter for the follow-up to the Uprising of Toad. I'll use the characters and some subtle references to the story, but I won't follow its plotline (If there was one) and I'll rewrite it with a whole other theme in mind. I'm writing this to try and better my primary story, "Sayo and Ieyasu: Killers of Fate." **

**There will be a few new faces in addition to Cynthia later on in the story. Keep an eye out for them. **

**How do you like my new style? Remember, I'm Thepictoad in case you forgot. I created a new account so that story wouldn't weigh me down in my recent writing expeditions. **

**Tell me anything you like, dislike, or love in the forme of constructive criticism. Leave a review, and make sure to favorite and follow, since I have some plans for this story. :) If you have ideas, theories, or speculations about this story, leave them in a review and I'll reply. :)**

**That's all for now. The Slain Executioner, slashing out. :) **


	2. Just Your Imagination

Ah, the sunrise. If the events that just happened weren't so gruesome, I'd enjoy it to its fullest extent. Orangish-pink hues conversing with light blues and the sunbeams gave an excellent picture slathered all across the sky. My wings drank in the beauty of a new day as they turned a saturated version of what was residing in the sky. However… my soul drowned in the recognition that Lady Palutena, my guidance, friend, and practically mother, was dead. I was left alone, with no guidance.

"Pit… you'll always have friends. The crew of Pal-" She quickly corrected herself. "... your angels in Skyworld, the commanders back in my temple, and surely more angels will come," Viridi said, as if she could read my thoughts perfectly. I paused, mulling over how I should respond. Should I get angry, because she was my everything? Should I reply as best as I could? Or should I be humorous?

I opted for the humor, even though it hurt.

"Don't tell me that you can read my laurel crown too," I replied. My voice was downcast and discouraged, but Viridi picked up the silly note I infused into it. However, contradicting my emotions was extremely taxing, and I soon felt even more exhausted than I already was. I just wanted to go into my room and sleep the rest of my life away… then I could see Lady Palutena once again.

No.

Stop it, Pit.

I shook the thoughts of dying and Lady Palutena out of my head. They'd only depress me and I couldn't dwell on the past… could I? That'd only hinder the progress Skyworld needed me to make. I needed to look to the future… design more armaments. Strengthen my forces. Prepare for a war, if there would be one. Strengthen my friendships so they're even stronger than my forces.

Especially my friendships. Those were the only precious things I had left…

"... maybe I can. Maybe I can't," she replied. I smiled at that, since Viridi was somewhat easier to read. This kind of response meant that she couldn't do either, since she loved joking with me as of late. Falling back into our rhythmic pattern of walking, we fell silent for a while.

I tried drinking in the beauty of Skyworld knowing that the Goddess of Light was no longer with us to enhance it. Tried, but failed. Felt, but denied. The pristine hedges lining the gardens ample with brightly colored and luminescent flowers had lost their significance to me. Even the garden that was shaped in the way of Lady Palutena's symbol that appeared above her head occasionally... lost its special place in my heart. Naturally, I still hold Lady Palutena in high esteem, but I can't hold onto her forever. While yes, I do still mourn for her greatly, and yes, I am very upset by her sudden death, I have no choice but to embrace those close to me and make them even closer; never letting go. That is what I want now.

Viridi quickened her pace to catch up to me. "Pit… where are you going?"

I sighed, wishing she hadn't asked. "Leaf told me that every single angel got a makeover in looks, name, and personality…" I cringed as I said the words. "I just hope they remember you and I. Even more wishful thinking, I still hope we have the same tight bonds we had before…"

Viridi looked at me with a hint of excessive worry in her pale-green eyes. "_Even though he doesn't show it that often, he really does care for his comrades. I'd bet my title of goddess that he'd risk his life for them readily… even though he could just be revived…" _

We reached the area where the angels typically spent all their time, the game room or the arena for Light vs. Dark matches. Unfortunately, the arena hasn't seen much use lately, due to the appearance of Super Smash Brothers 4 and U.

This time, it was the arena. Much to Viridi and I's dismay, we looked over the battlefield and saw the angels scattered about, simply sitting in place and not moving at all. Yes, they were all still alive, but something felt very, very off. A somewhat prominent aura of darkness could be felt by the both of us, which set me on edge and Viridi worrying. Especially me.

As an angel of light, I was affected quite greatly by pure darkness. Not the sight-kind of darkness, but the darkness in a being's soul. For some reason, however, I wasn't too thrown off, even though I could detect it perfectly as always. Did that explosion do something to me internally…?

The angel closest to us was Rez- or at least I think it was. Her face was roughly the same, except now her cheekbones were more refined, as if she has lost a good bit of weight. Not that she needed to. Her hair was still the same deep chocolate brown as it was before, but she lost most of it, with her hair ending at her shoulders in her bangs being high and sideswept to cover one eye. Instead of her calm and soothing blue eyes, they became an icy shade of pale blue, granting her a wicked glare to paralyze anyone who made eye contact. Could this darkness go as far to change their appearances based on their darker personality? The reason I deducted this was that she was wearing something completely contradictory to what she normally sported on a normal day. Instead of her humble angel tunic that was sky-blue with white trimmings, she wore a black-and-white checkered button-down along with a blue skirt that extended below her upper thigh.

This wasn't Rez...

"Rez! Rez! Are you all right?"

Rezedei looked up, a crazed look in her wide-open eyes. Her pupils were dwarfed by the abundant whiteness infused with bloodshot all around. "Rez… who the hell is Rez? My name's… name's Reika. Pit, what the hell have you been on? My god," she finished with a snap that escalated her voice a bit when she said it.

I was taken aback at the level of harshness that came out of this normally quiet girl's mouth. She never said much, and if she did say something, it was timid and respectful, not this… but I would assess the damages later. For now, I needed to check up on the rest of my angel friends. "R- Reika, go inside somewhere. It's not safe right now."

"Why." More of a rebellious statement in place of a question.

I couldn't control my emotions any more. My goddess had just died and my friends are all totally different. I screamed, tears beginning to drip out of my eyes. "REZ! Please, listen to me! Lady Palutena is dead! She died protecting me! We don't know if it's still dangerous out, so please…" I paused to get my bearings. Unfortunately, I didn't get them, and all that came out was a whisper. "... please go inside…," I sobbed, as I fell to one knee.

Somehow, underneath that newly-formed cold shell, my tears got through to Reika. Her eyes decreased in hatred, and she lowered her gaze to give me privacy. That is, as much as I could get. Without another word, she walked off in the direction of the game room, presumably to play Smash Bros.

Viridi laid a comforting hand on my shoulder. Unlike her normal self, compassion was infused into her voice. "Pit… it's all right. You can deal with her later. Right now, we should finish checking on the rest of your- the angels…" she muttered sadly.

I trembled as I willed my legs to straighten. Despite their prominent shaking, I managed to get to my feet and take a few labored steps towards angel closest to me. I almost didn't' recognize Tsunam, since almost everything about him had changed too much. His hair was a deep blue that swept over one eye, leaving his other eye to do all the heavy lifting. A simple light-blue button-down and a pair of slim-fit jeans gave him a monochrome look of sorts. We could detect the intense aura of sadness radiating from this reserved, quiet, and thoughtful angel.

"All alone… no one…"

"... are you all right…?" I hesitantly asked. I had no idea what his name would be at all, since Reika wasn't very akin to Rezedei…

The blue-haired angel shook his head 'no.' His thick, flowing hair bounced slightly as he responded wordlessly. "I lost all my memory of what my past was made of. I don't even remember the adventures I went on- if any- while I was here. All I can remember is that I was swallowed up by the void of darkness… and that my name's Crest…"

"Crest… I need you to go inside for a little bit. It's not entirely safe out here just yet, so Viridi and I are inspecting Skyworld on our own to prevent anyone from getting hurt. Please… go," I softly said. I treid to make my voice as strong as I could, but to no avail. It came out strained, pained, and deflated.

The angel nodded his head and slowly got to his feet. Before he began to walk away, he turned to me and stared into my blue eyes. "Will you abandon me?"

"Why would I abandon you, Tsu... Crest? We've been through a lot together… and we'll only go through more- together. Okay?" I replied as best I could to the crestfallen angel. He smiled, although I barely noticed it. No pun intended. Not at this time...

Viridi's mouth held a smug smile, and I noticed it, but I had no idea why she was smiling. Several years later, I'd understand why she was, but I was clueless as of now.

It began to rain. The drops came slowly and steadily, then increased to a fiery crescendo of tears from the heavens. However, no one moved an inch, except for myself and the goddess beside me. I hoped and prayed to no deity in particular that Ganel was all right.

I approached Ganel shakily, but steadily. "Ganel… what has your name been changed to?"

His voice was still the same, and the response was certainly Ganel-ish. He even wore the same outfit as he normally wore, black skate shoes, a zombie t-shirt, and beige skinny jeans. His eyes were cloudy, but still retained their natural hazel color. His spiky, short black hair was even the exact same spike as it was this morning, except the rain had dampered it quite a bit. However, there were some rather defining features that weren't on his body before…

There were angry, vicious scars riddling his arms, face, and every layer of skin imaginable. They'd long healed over, but the aftermath of an angry cut still shone through their presence.

"Dude, whaddy're talking about? My name's been Gueren as long as I can remember, stupid," he replied typically, but with sadness overpowering his normally upbeat speech.

"Ga- Gueren…" It would take me so long to adjust to their new names, let me tell you. "Gueren, how are you feeling? Any pains?"

"Nah, no pains, bud," he replied as he shook his head. "But I feel… different. Like… something's changed."

"Your arms…"

He glanced down once, then looked up and shot me with a puzzled expression. "What are you talkin' bout, man? These were from the battles I had out of the Underworld, remember? I was forced to fight my way out after Hades' vibes didn't fit me."

"R-right…"

"You sure that you're the one not okay, Pit? You're acting weird. You all good?"

"No, I'm actually not…" I replied shakily. The image of my goddess vanishing before me was still fresh and painfully lodged in my mind. Her staff's tip stuck in her chest, creating an explosion that eliminated my twin and my lifeline… "... but I'll explain later. Gueren, as of now, I need you to go inside to the game room where everyone else is. It's not safe out here, which is why I'm with Viridi…" I almost said the word 'goddess' but I was afraid of breaking down again if I uttered any word similar to Palutena.

"Your call, man. When Palutena's not around, we listen to you. I gotcha, man." He upped and left, with me rolling the emotions that surfaced from the utterance of her name. I clenched my fists, legs firmly planted on the ground, and suffered as I restrained my tears. This time, I managed to do it. However, the thought of breaking down and crying for centuries seemed painfully alluring…

I barely felt Viridi's hand rest on my shoulder. At the touch of the Nature Goddess' hand, I smiled internally. I had someone who knew and cared, who wasn't Palutena. I trudged over to the next angel, the formerly bright-haired spunky girl who used ESP-powers-in-training. Now, her hair was a deep blue, reaching to her waist, akin to navy of coloring. Her outfit had changed, regrettably. Once sporting a two-piecer like Phosphora, she now wore a white hoodie with a rainbow stripe and a pair of candy-colored jeans.

Skittles looked up as she heard me coming, and sighed. "Pit… it's good to see you. Except… I can't remember the name you used to address me by. All I know is that my name is now Sheyla… My past memories of us in Skyworld are still unchanged, but I just can't remember my name."

The only time Skittles was formal in her greetings was when she was at a formal event or she was saddened greatly. As there was no formal event, she must have been struck with the sadness bat for her to reply like that. Viridi's eyes widened at the tone of her voice as well. It was deeper and toned, as well as respectful and calm. An unnerving thought niggled at the back of my mind. Did the darkness touch the main cheerfulness of Skyworld…?

She continued speaking. "I know about what happened, Pit. I could see you and Pittoo eying each other… I could feel the darkness enveloping me, overtaking me. I held on, but barely. If I had succombed, I'd probably be different from what I was… Thank you for being such a guiding light so I could remain unchanged. Now…" she paused as she stood up. "... I'll go off to the game room as you were asking the others to do."

I was speechless. She only changed in appearance… such was the iron will of a spunky angel like her. I would have to talk to her and Leaf privately, as they were the only ones to not let darkness overtake them. Well, Gueren didn't either, but his scars were made rather evident. I knew about them, but I'd never seen them. Would the couples still remember each other…? I doubted the new Rezedei and Leaf were compatible anymore. Sheyla and Ganel… well, Gueren, could still be compatible if she really was unchanged.

As she passed me, I whispered with tears spilling out of my eyes, "Thank you… Skittles…"

Sheyla cringed. "Was that my name? Gods, I'm glad I don't remember it. I'll see you in the game room, Pit."

I watched her go. Viridi took me out of my thoughts by poking my shoulder. "Look, Pit. It's Cynthia! Cynthia, come over here…" The most recent addition to Skyworld had been sent to the human world to gather materials for her alchemy. While she always returned successful, the news I was about to break to her would make her forget all about the fruits of her labor. She'd grown extremely close to Palutena, as the goddess of light took Cynthia under her literal wing, teaching her elegant combat, Skyworld basics, cooking, and social skills, since Cynthia was extremely shy before she emerged from her protective coating. She was very refined and polite at all times, no matter the situation.

The blonde-haired angel glided over to us, raindrops gently splattering on her hair and face, apparently unchanged. Her wings hadn't fully developed yet, leaving her to only be able to simply glide here and there. "Pit, Goddess Viridi! What's wrong?" Her voice held alarm, and her face became compassionate when she saw my tear-riddled expression. "What's going on?"

"Skyworld's been changed forever… I'll explain as soon as I'm feeling strong enough, all right? For now, just stick with us, since you and Leaf are the only angels that didn't change drastically."

Speak of the devil. Leaf walked up to us with his eyes somewhat puffy, inflamed and red. With a weak smile, he greeted our newly-found company. "Hey, Cynthia."

"Leaf, what's wrong?" Cynthia exclaimed worriedly. "You've been crying!"

"Too much has changed, Sin. Too much has changed…" Leaf sniffled as he spoke the words.

Viridi decided that dwelling on the past was no good for anybody. "Come on, you three. Let's go fill in the other angels on what actually happened," she sadly suggested. She placed her hand on my shoulder once again to guide me in the direction of the game room.

"Viridi… I'm not strong enough. I can't do it," I mumbled.

"That's all right, Pit. I've got you covered."

I smiled. "Those words seem awfully familiar."

She blushed. "D-do they now? Well, it must be your imagination."

/!/!/!/!/!/!/!/!/!/!/!/!/!/!/!/!/!/!/!/!/!/!/!/!/!/!/!/!/!/!/!/!/

**AN: If you can't tell, I ship Piridi hard. Other than that, leave me a review and tell me if you like the story so far or not! I always appreciate any feedback, and it makes me happy. So make me happy. **

**Any questions, requests, or details you'd like to know? PM or review for them answered! **

**See you in whatever I write next (Most likely an Akame ga Kill fic that's dedicated to all the dead characters.) **

**The Slain Executioner, slashing out. :)**


End file.
